Shotgun
The shotgun is one of the most versatile and useful weapons in the Doom player's arsenal, equipped in all classic Doom games. It's a single-barreled, pump-action shotgun with a wooden stock. Notes shotgun pickup sprite, as seen in MAP01: Staging Area]] 's shotgun from first person view.]] * The images for the shotgun in Doom are of those of a toy shotgun called the "TootsieToy Dakota", manufactured by the Strombecker Corporation of America. * The shotgun was the earliest weapon to appear in Doom, dating from the February 1993 pre-release alpha of the game (Doom 0.2). The shotgun model and animation were present, although the gun graphic had a muzzle brake. The alpha version of the player's in-vision display screens attributed it with 'DAM 30, RPS 20, MAX 99, RNG 50'. * Most renditions of the shotgun show it with the standard-length stock, such as in-game, the original Doom intro screen, the Doom II cover art, and the Doom Legacy intro screen. The end cutscene in Thy Flesh Consumed however shows the marine carrying a shotgun with a shortened/curved stock. * A similar pump-action shotgun appears in the popular Doom-inspiring 1986 film Aliens, where it is wielded by Corporal Dwayne Hicks of the Colonial Marines. The film used a shortened version of a real-life shotgun, the Ithaca 37. * In the Super NES version, due to limitations, the shotgun was changed into a rifle-type weapon that was very accurate with about the same strength as the original shotgun (which could be fictionally explained by the usage of slugs rather than buckshot). * In the Saturn port, the shotgun fires much faster than in other ports. * Doom 64's shotgun has a slightly different appearance and a more simplistic cocking sequence (the shotgun only tilts backwards slightly after firing, instead of it being turned vertically and pumped). Observing the weapon's pickup sprite, a barrel band appears to be visible over the forearm, along with a loop beneath the trigger guard. It is possible that it is a lever-action shotgun instead; which would explain the simplified animation, as the action is outside the player's view. This is further supported by its in-game sound effect, which is composed of the exact same two stock SFX as those used for the sawed-off shotgun which Arnold Schwarzenegger makes a famously extensive use of in Terminator 2: Judgement Day. (Do note that their use in Doom predates Doom 64 itself, originating in the PlayStation port.) It's also possible that the reload animation was not included simply due to memory or cartridge space limitations (which is also perhaps the reason why the super shotgun has no reload animation, despite being a single-shot weapon). It's also worth noting however, that Quake has no shotgun reload animation either, thus it becomes very possible that this was merely a stylistic choice by the developers during the Quake era. * In the Game Boy Advance port of Doom II, the shotgun has a cone-shaped spread. * As with most other firearms in the game, the shotgun is never reloaded, theoretically making its ammo tube's capacity a whopping 50 shells (100 with backpack). * Its third-person view makes it look like a Remington 870 Pump-Action Shotgun. External links * The TootsieToy Dakota, via the Wayback Machine Category:Weapons